A Lonely Heart Calls
by dieahero
Summary: Troy Bolton has fallen for the soft spoken,Gabriella Montez, but she doesn't want to risk being in a relationship because of her past. Will Gabriella finally let it go and will Troy change his cocky ways?


**This is a Troyella oneshot i just wrote. It's actually my first time writing something so, i want to know what others think about my work, be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the characters**

* * *

"Troy" a soft voice filled the room.

"Yeah? What do you want?" a much deeper, much harsher voice bounced off the walls filling her ears.

"I just…I was looking for you" spoke the intimidated voice.

"Found me…in my house. What the hell do you want Gabriella?" he roughly turned around and his eyes met the petite figure who stood before him across the room. He sighed. Her curly brown locks rested below her shoulders, her fingers playing with them nervously.

She took a deep breath, she was clearly nervous, Troy Bolton intimidated everyone, but everyone loved him. Most guys of East High were still jealous of the basketball captain with the sandy brown hair, ocean blue eyes and smile that allowed him to do anything since he was every girl's dream. But for Troy, he didn't care for any of those girl who draped themselves all over him, he had never been in a serious relationship even though he could get who ever he wanted by mesmerizing them with his gorgeous features, specifically his eyes. No girl had ever broken his heart because he never felt for any one so strongly for them to do so, he was the heartbreaker, until he met Gabriella Montez.

"Uhmm…are you busy or whatever?" Gabriella managed to choke out. When she first arrived at East High, he became her friend and soon made it clear he wanted more, a lot more, but she just wasn't ready, she had only be in one relationship before and was torn a part. She couldn't stand getting hurt again, she was shattered and lifeless when her boyfriend cheated on her with many, but was too naïve to figure it out until she saw it with her own eyes. He was making out with some blond tramp outside the girl's locker room and when he saw her, he didn't bother apologizing he went on like she was never there, never existed and made her believe that without him, she was just some geek that no one would ever take a second look at. She believed his words until two years ago, she had met Troy, but she thought he was lying.

"Well. What ever I was doing, I stopped, you are in my room, what can I do for you?" his cold blue eyes met her big brown ones holding an intense gaze.

There was sudden ringing sound, Troy reached for his pocket. "Yeah" his voice was smooth. "hah, right. Right Jess, I'll call you tomorrow" There was twinkle in his eyes and Gabriella noticed, her face dropped.

"Forget it" she shook her head causing her locks to bounce. Troy stepped towards her.

"Gabriella" he grabbed her arm, he looked down at her, she had pair of black skinny jeans and a white baby doll top. He took her in with his eyes, she was absolutely beautiful, but she refused to believe that, She was the only girl he wanted, the one who made his heart skip a beat every time she looked at him, when she smiled he felt his heart soar, and when she was just in the same room, his breathing became uneasy, when ever he would think of her, a goofy smile would play at his lips causing everyone around him to ask what the hell was wrong with him. She just had that affect on him and he needed her badly, it was painful for him to see her everyday knowing he could never have her.

Gabriella's eyes immediately shot up at him, "I'm..gunna go Troy" she whispered. Her eyes dropped, his hand was still firmly gripped around her arm.

"What's wrong?" he softened the grip. "What did you need to talk to me about?" The chocolate brown eyes met the ocean blue ones, they were still cold, but they held some emotion, finally.

"Never mind." she sighed, her eyes still glued to the floor. "It's not important………anymore" she hesitated. "You should call Jess back" she felt herself cringe as her name left her lips.

Troy's eyes grew wide. "Gabi, tell me, I don't want to call her back, I want _you_ to talk to me" his voice became serious.

"Troy" she whined, he wanted her so bad, he couldn't take it. "She'll be mad, call her"

"I don't give a fuck about her, I want _you_-" he stopped mid-sentence, her body froze and she looked into his eyes, as wide as hers. "eer .. I mean talk to you, I want to talk to you, not her" he wasn't sure if he saved that. He cursed himself, and left a mental note to punch himself later.

She didn't say anything, she wanted to tell him everything she felt, but she wasn't worth him, he was the hottest guy in East High, and she was just plain old geeky Gabriella Montez. She felt stupid for going to his house in the first place. "Never mind I came," she turned, he let go of her arm, she closed her eyes.

"Gabriella, why don't you trust me? Why don't you ever want to talk to me?" his voice was soft, he sounded hurt. Had she done that? "I know, you don't like me like that…but fuck Gabriella.. Can't I atleast be your friend?" there was hint of anger.

She turned slowly to face him and looked up to his eyes, she swallowed hard, her breath caught in her throat. "Troy, I do trust you….."

"Then why won't you give me the time of day? I know you have a life, you're busy with your own shit. But you avoided me for a_ year_, Gabi" had she really hurt him that much? She closed her eyes, that was last thing she wanted, she wanted to tell him everything, she wanted to be with him but that was too scary to say, he was amazing and she was just Gabriella. " I know I was stupid for what I did to you, I accept that"

"I'm so sorry Troy" they're eyes were still locked. "I didn't want to get too close to anyone, after…" her voice cracked. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, she sobbed onto his chest, he just held her, he placed a soft kiss into her hair. Gabriella, slowly let go of him, as much she didn't want to, everything suddenly became to her. He was always there for her, he wasn't the one to make her cry, he was the one to wipe those tears away. He was there since she freshman year, since she first started here, it took her this long to realize, but could she really tell him? She would just be making a fool of her self.

Gabriella's eyes met the floor again, she held her breath. "Have you ever felt like no body understood you, you were so alone, you were never good enough, you never looked a certain way to someone's pleasing" she knew that wasn't his case, not even close, he was perfect, he was flawless.

"Gabriella, what are you-" he stopped.

"You never saw what was in front of you for so long, until one day, one day, you met someone, a person who let you forget everything, all the pain. And when you're with them" she closed her eyes "everything just disappears, its only you and that person, and everything's just perfect, but you realize you can't ever have that person" she sighed, her eyes still shut.

"And when you're not with them, all the hurt, the pain the confusion come back" his beautiful voice, filled Gabriella's ears, with so much emotion.

"But you're not good enough for them, they're amazing and you're worthless compared to them" she still didn't open her eyes,

Troy couldn't take it anymore, why was she saying that she was worthless, "Gabriellaa" he breathed into her face. "Who ever the hell you're talking about is not good enough for you" he tone was serious "You're beautiful Gabriella Montez, he is worthless. You're amazing"

"No I'm not. Stop lying to me." she opened her eyes, they glistened and that tore part of Troy "You're wrong, he is absolutely, perfect, which is why" she looked up into his eyes, and took a deep shaky breath, shuddering at what she was about to do "I can't…..be your friend"

It felt like his heart was completely ripped out of his chest, his eyes glistened, his face hardened, he noticed tears falling down the cheeks of the girl who broke his heart. He couldn't say anything.

"I need _more_," she took a step closer. "I need _you_, Troy" Gabriella thought he would probably laugh in her face right now, but he just stood there.

She caressed her fingers on his cheek, and wrapped her left arm around his neck, her fingers touched the hairs on the back of his neck, she felt her self tremble, she was so close to him, he shuddered against her touch as well. He felt a tingly sensation where ever she touched him. She went on her toes, staring into his still glistening eyes, almost asking for permission as she brushed her lips softly against his, they both closed their eyes. Their kiss was sweet and very longed, his lips moved against hers, causing shockwaves to flow threw both their bodies, slowly his right hand wrapped around her waist, he wanted permission, she didn't stop him. He wrapped both of his hands around her waist. Her hand slipped away from his face, brushing down his neck, causing him to tremble with her touch, both her arms wrapped around his neck, he pulled her closer to him, their lips still locked, passion intensified the kiss as their bodies were pressed against each other. They pulled away, cursing the need for oxygen, neither wanted this moment stop, they wanted it to last forever, neither would ever forget what they felt. Gabriella's arms slipped away from his neck and rested on Troy's chest, that caused his breathing to grow heavier than it already was. His arms still tightly wrapped around her waist. He lightly pressed his forehead against hers and the chocolate brown eyes met the passion and need of the ocean blue. He smiled lightly, she suddenly felt guilty for what she had done, she wasn't worth him, and never would be. Her eyes ripped off his not wanting to, suddenly something wet rolled down her cheek, she tried to hold them back, but they wouldn't go away. Troy's smile faded, he slipped his arms away from her waist, and brought them to her face. He cupped her face and lifted it so her eyes forcefully met his, she looked away.

Gabriella was hurt, had he done something wrong? He swallowed hard. "Gabi"

She didn't say anything, she pressed her lips together, and tried to move her head away from his face, but he would not allow that.

"You trust me right?" he sighed.

" It's not you I don't trust" her voice barely audible.

He stared at her confused, he felt stupid, but she was brilliant. "What?"

"I trust you Troy. I'd trust you with my life" she closed her eyes. His heart began beating faster, he thought she could probably hear, but something was definitely wrong.

"But.." he offered, as he brushed that back of his fingers against her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat. "Something's wrong. You can tell me, Gabriella"

She looked back into his eyes, she really did trust him, but she could do that to Troy, could she? He deserved better. "I want to be with you" he couldn't be any happier, but something was wrong. He swallowed hard again. "It's just..you're amazing, you're Troy Bolton, and I'm just." she groaned. He couldn't believe her. "Why would you want anything to do with me?"

Anger burned inside him, shooting through his veins. "Gabriella, you're incredible, you're brilliant." he noticed her sigh. "But, you're gorgeous as well, and the fact is, you don't even need to try. I don't know how you think you can think so low of your self." she looked away again. He needed her to believe him, he didn't want her to feel that way about herself. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt so bad because of some asshole to told her that "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life." she shook her head. Anger hinted through his voice "Goddamnit Grabiella. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. When ever I see you, I hold my breath until you finally say something or even notice I'm in the same room . Whenever you look at me" he pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her beginning to walk forward, making her stumble backwards in shock. Her back hit the wall, softly. Her eyes flew wide open in shock as his arms slipped away from her waist and caged around her. She was trapped. "My heart skips a beat, and it feels as if it's stopped." their eyes locked, it felt as if the room turned a billion degrees hotter. " And when you cry, I can't stand it Gabi. I feel like something inside loses control and I want to whatever I can to see you smile" there was so much emotion in his voice, pain almost. She could no longer breathe. "It's the truth Gabi, that's what you do to me. You need to know that"

"Troy, do you really-" she couldn't finish.

"Yeah Gabriella, I mean it." he pressed his lips against her jaw, suddenly she felt self conscious.

"Troyyy" she whispered. "Please.."

"Damn Gabriella" he parted away from her jaw as his hot breath tickled her nose, "You're beautiful"

"I wish.." she sighed, still numb from his magnificent touch. "I could believe that"

"So do I" their eyes held an intense gaze. "I wish you would believe me"

"I want to, Troy, I really do" she didn't want to hurt him, "It's just hard" her big brown eyes glistened.

"Gabi, please don't cry" he brought his hand to her perfect face, and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb, never leaving each other's eyes. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" she meant it.

"What can I say for you to believe me" he whispered.

She closed her eyes, she didn't want to force it on him. "Tell me" she breathed. "Tell me you need me" her voice broke a little.

"Gabriella Montez" his voice was firm. "I need you, I need you more than life itself"

She immediately threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly, securely. She was on her toes, she sobbed into the crook of his neck, he tightened his grip on her, resting his head into her brown locks, breathing in her scent. He smiled through her hair knowing he had said the right thing and he meant it.

She slowly parted away, her eyes were now red and puffy, she stared up at him, loving eyes peered down at her. "You still want this?" she pointed to her self, with a soft smile, she asked that as a joke, but she held her breath.

Troy flashed his brilliant smile down at her 'No' his smile faded as well as hers. Her face dropped completely. "Gabriella, I don't want you" she knew it was too good to be true, she felt idiotic. " I _need_ you"

"Troy, stop doing that" her voice was low.

"Okay, I promise" he smiled softly. "believe me, it's the truth" he brushed the gorgeous locks off her face and tucked them behind her ear. He held his breath. "_Will you go out with me_?"

She didn't respond.

"Gabriella?" he was anxious and nervous. "Are you okay?"

Finally, she opened her mouth "I didn't think you would actually ask me Troy, it's too good to be true. It's more something I dream of" her cheeks flew a bright shade. "I was waiting for something to hit me hard, to wake me"

"Gabi, you're not dreaming" he smiled. "I'm really here"

"I know" she smiled and then her face turned a little serious. "Jess?" she coughed out.

"Oh, forget about it Gabriella, she already told me she was with someone else" he rolled her eyes.

"What? But you just-" he cut her off.

"She called to say she wanted to see other people. I was pretending….cause you were here, " his voice was light, he was embarrassed.

"Oh" her voice was light as well. "You didn't have to tell me, but just don't lie to me Troy" her tone became serious.

"Okay" he met her eyes. "So…?"

She longed for this day since she met him "Yes" she smiled brightly.

"Where do you wanna go?" he beamed back at her.

"Where ever, I don't care, as long you never leave" the smile could never be wiped off her face, not when he made her feel like she was the only thing, the only person that mattered.

"Never" he felt the exact same way. He leaned down to press his lips against her flushed cheek. "Let's go!"

Gabriella's face was radiant, she couldn't be happier, and Troy's expression met her. They turned towards his door, he dropped his hand beside hers hoping that she would…and she did, Troy was ecstatic. Their fingers entwined. He stepped in front of her, he wanted to tell her, tell her now.

"I… I _love you_" he blurted out. He was scared of her response.

She stared up at him and dropped her eyes to their hands, his hand was so huge compared to her tiny ones, she smiled at this. Her eyes met the nervous ocean blue. "Troy I"

His mind was swirling with thoughts, what if she said she didn't feel the same way. Couldn't he happy about finally getting what he wanted, finally winning over Gabriella.

Gabriella lifted their entwined fingers to her face, she brushed the back of his now, almost shaking hand, against her cheek smiling, tears rolled down her cheeks. "_I love you too_, I _always_ have"

Troy beamed brightly as he captured her lips, at first she was stiff but moments later, her arms wrapped around his neck, where they belonged. His hands slipped down to her waist and pulled her closer, Troy smiled against her lips, the kiss was sweet, but there was no lack of passion, both savored every moment, the taste of each other. They pulled away, their heads resting against each other, both of their faces beaming.

"I could get used to that" Gabriella giggled into his face.

**Should I quit writing, just as I started? **

**Please Review. I want to know what you think of this story.**

**_pleasee?_**


End file.
